Eric Glass
This page will get a MASTER-clean-up and a higher and better quality after Season 1 is DONE Station7 Eric Glass (néé Gale) is the son of Henry Gale and Nancy Glass. He's has never kissed a woman or had never a relationship with a woman. Eric is always ready for things, but he was not ready that Bob Crash would beat him. Eric is protecting Bob Crash, Jennifer LaPorta, Mandy Crash, Patrick Rumble and Francisca Rumble, however he kills therefore a lot of people. He has a special relationship with his mother. Jennifer LaPorta likes Eric, but she has a relationship with Bob Crash. Animagus-Form Eric Glass has a special form as Animagus, he's a Lion. So far it unknown how it could be that he's a lion. Biography This page need a MASTER-clean-up and a higher and better quality after Season is DONE Station7 Family History Eric Glass is the son of Henry Gale and Nancy Glass. He's a descent of both The Gale Family and The Glass Family. Amos Gale is the great-great grandfather of Eric Glass. Simon Glass and Diana Rumble are the parents of Nancy Glass and the grandparents of Eric Glass. He's the second cousin of Patrick Rumble. He's the grand nephew of Bob Crash. Normal Life Henry Gale's mission Working with his mother, Nancy Glass Looking For Found The Black Rock! Days 1-? (Season 1) (2004) Searching for The Rumble Family Going on Oceanic Flight 305 Plan with Nancy Glass and Tracy Lomstein Going Back In Time Searching For Mandy Crash Going To The Simpress University Escaping From The Simpress University Joining The Order Of Waving Town Searching In The Headquarter Looking For Elisabeth Smatthouse Saving Mandy Crash Going Back At Home Discovering Of Amos Gale's dead Confrontation with Chris and Brad Bright In Eric's flat Days ?-? (Season 2) Appearences Relationships Centric-Episodes Season 1 *The Search For The Black Rock Parts 1 &2 *The Last Living Day Parts 1 & 2 *A Day In The Past, Parts 1 & 2 Family Trivia *Eric Glass was one of the first characters, who was really supposed to be in the serie along with Bob Crash and Peter Chess. *Eric Glass is the most famous character in the serie. The fans call him 'The Bad-Ass' or 'BA'. The fans like it, that he shoot on people. *Eric Glass has killed so far 4 people in his life: Michael Matson, Macy Tiger, Macy Tiger's husband and Chris Bright. 4 in the first number in LOST of The Numbers. **He did shoot on both Bob Crash and Charles Widmore, however they were both saved by the time-travelling Jack Shephard. *As seen in the Season 2 press release he will coming in the second season. Unanswered Questions For fan theorys on these unanswered questions, see: Eric Glass/Theorys. *Why was he looking for a book about The Black Rock? *What is his job? *What is he planning with his mother in Los Angeles? *How long was he been looking for a book about The Black Rock? *Why did he need Bob Crash, Jennifer LaPorta and Mandy Crash in his plan? *If Eric is protecting the Crash family, why did he shoot on Bob in Episode 1? *Why did he have his mother's surname and not his father's surname?